Come on Lucky Three
by The Reading Cat
Summary: It is a terrible day when Sakura finds her luck is even worse than the Legendary Sucker's. Short Story.


**Come on Lucky... _Three?_**

* * *

><p>"I won..." Tsunade stared at the card in disbelief.<p>

Sakura did the same, her mouth agape. "You won?"

"I won!" Tsunade repeated happily, grinning at her apprentice.

"What the hell?" Sakura frowned. "Since when do you win at gambling? Shishou, you cheat!"

"I did not cheat," the Hokage frowned. "If I cheated at bets all the time, I wouldn't be known as the 'Legendary Sucker' would I?"

Sakura pouted. "Let's go again."

Tsunade laughed and picked up the pile of cards.

"I'm dealing." Sakura frowned and held out her hand.

Continuing to smile, Tsunade handed over the deck. "Go on then, loser."

Sakura began to shuffle the cards, the annoyance clear on her face, she added, "I'm going first."

"Let's draw for it? Highest card wins?" Tsunade asked.

Putting down the cards, Sakura picked the top one, feeling quite confident with its value. Tsunade did the same and frowned. Smiling, Sakura showed her card to her mentor.

Tsunade grinned and revealed her card. "I win."

"Fuuu-"

* * *

><p>Sakura was sat in a tree, a pile of paperwork in her hands, when her team found her at the training grounds.<p>

"Hey, Sakura-chan!" Naruto grinned.

Sakura jumped out of the tree to greet her team. "Hi."

The team were immediately weary of their teammate's mood, she sounded pretty angry.

"You have a lot of work there, Sakura," Kakashi spoke slowly.

"I lost a bet," Sakura mumbled.

"Who to?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Tsunade."

"Ouch." Naruto grinned.

"What kind of bet?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Gambling, a card game." Sakura frowned.

"Double ouch," Naruto laughed. "Since when does Granny ever win a card game? Her luck sucks."

"Well she has to win once, occasionally." Sasuke shrugged.

"Six times..." Sakura pouted. "In a row."

The team were silent.

"You're joking, right?" Naruto looked at her wide-eyed.

"No." Sakura sighed.

"Maybe she's having a very lucky day." Kakashi shrugged.

"Yeah don't worry about it, Sakura-chan!" Naruto smiled.

Sakura smiled slightly... Yes, Tsunade had to have a one off day sometimes right?

"I thought she was known as the 'Legendary Sucker'?" Sai smiled.

Sakura frowned. Putting down her paperwork, she pulled out a deck of cards and held them out. "Everyone take a card."

"Why?" Naruto smiled.

"Take a card," she repeated rather frighteningly.

The team did as they were told.

"Highest card wins," she announced.

They all turned over their cards.

"I win!" Naruto grinned.

She lost. What was the chance she had the lowest value card out of five people?

"Maybe you're just having an unlucky day, Sakura." Kakashi smiled.

She sighed. "Maybe."

A sudden gust of wind blew in their direction, the important papers on the ground scattered across the field in seconds.

"Shiiii-"

* * *

><p>"What do I win?" The man smiled.<p>

"Nothing." Sakura frowned and snatched her card back. Putting it on top of the deck, she continued home.

Random Konoha member: 36.  
>Sakura: 0.<p>

She couldn't believe this! Why couldn't she win a stupid game of cards? Normally losing a couple of games to people would be fine, but to Tsunade? That wasn't fair! She hated losing. It was fair to say she was having a pretty bad day. She had lost several bets, had to chase her paperwork halfway through Konoha, got attacked by a stray cat... Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm herself down.

Nearly home.

A rumble of thunder in the background pulled her out of her thoughts, she looked up at the sky to see gathered clouds. The heavens opened and she began to run. By the time she reached her house, she was drenched.

She opened her bag and searched through her items.

Bets were not the only thing she had lost today.

Where were her house keys?

* * *

><p>Sakura entered the Hokage's office, a completed pile of work in her hands.<p>

"Morning, Shishou," she mumbled.

"Hello, Sakura," Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong with you?"

"My luck stinks." She pouted.

"Welcome to my world." Tsunade smiled.

The door opened and a masked ninja walked into the room. "Tsunade-sama, I have the border report you wanted, nothing is out of the ordinary."

"Good." The Hokage nodded.

"Expecting something, Shishou?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"I won several bets in a row," Tsunade grinned. "I was expecting something terrible to happen."

Sakura hummed in agreement before pulling out her deck of cards and holding them out to the man in the office. "Pick a card."

He did so and showed it her, she took the next one off the pile and frowned. She lost. Surprise surprise.

"My turn," Tsunade smiled. "You go first."

Sakura sighed, she shuffled the deck before picking a card - she really didn't feel like losing to the Legendary Sucker again. A three... There was only a 4 in 51 chance Tsunade could pull off a loss and for once those odds seemed good for the Sannin.

Tsunade raised an eyebrow as she gazed at her apprentice's card. Taking the deck, she took a card and looked at it. There was a small silence and Sakura leant closer.

Tsunade frowned and slammed the card down on the desk. "Damn it."

Sakura's eyes widened. "I won?"

"Don't get cocky girl, I'm still up by five."

"I don't care," Sakura grinned. "I won! Hell I'm never betting again."

Smiling to herself, Sakura left the room, leaving the cards behind.

Tsunade smiled and shook her head.

The man who delivered the report walked up to the desk and handed it over to the Hokage. Tsunade took it and nodded. The male looked down at the cards.

When he didn't leave, Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You had a six..." He looked confused. "Doesn't that mean you won?"

Tsunade smiled. "It seems I've passed my crap luck onto my apprentice, even worse than mine it seems, but she doesn't need to know that."

The man smiled back and left the room.

Tsunade read the border report before looking at the neatly written paperwork from her apprentice and shook her head. No, she wouldn't tell Sakura she had actually won their little card game. She looked a little closer at the papers...

She wouldn't tell her she had given her the wrong paperwork to do either.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong>

Thanks for reading ^_^. Compared to my first story I uploaded this one was written over a year later so hopefully there is an improvement in writing style. However, saying that, it was still written in the early hours of the morning. Merry Christmas!

I just love poking fun at Sakura, but she's my favourite character, honestly! I enjoy imagining her with just as bad luck as Tsunade.


End file.
